El amor de un padre (Undertale Sans)
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Incluso si ella no lo había visto nunca así, incluso si no lo llamaba "papa", esa niña era su hija, nadie mas que él tenia derecho a llamarla así, y ya era hora de que todos, incluidas Toriel y la propia Frisk, se dieran cuenta de ello.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Sans no sabia como había sucedido, ni como, ni cuando a lo largo de las múltiples rutas que la niña había hecho. Solo sabía que en aquella ocasión, cuando había extendido su mano y ella se había aferrado, por primera vez en incontables lineas temporales, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que realmente era Frisk. Curiosamente cuando la niña se rió, apartando sus manos, se sorprendió, sintiéndose algo decepcionado, y mientras continuaba con su dialogo, no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿Cuantas veces había muerto Frisk, antes de la primera ruta genocida? Lo cierto es que había perdido la cuenta mucho antes de dicha ruta, en un principio Sans no tenia ningún cariño hacía la niña, de hecho si no fuese por la promesa que izo, la habría matado él mismo. Así que no era tan sorprendente que aparte de observarla no hiciera mucho mas, luego Frisk se quedo atascada y siguió muriendo una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, así que se decidió a darle algún consejo. Eso era en su mayoría todo lo que hacia, al fin y al cabo él ya tenia a alguien a quien proteger y no necesitaba a nadie mas, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado en aquel entonces.

Ahora él se encontraba allí, diciendo exactamente las mismas lineas de siempre, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su negligencia y preguntándose como podia esa niña seguir riendo de sus chistes, pese su completa falta de interés en ella y su bienestar. Sans pensó en sus opciones, ¿debía continuar como hasta ahora, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin involucrarse demasiado? ¿o por el contrario debía alterar la linea temporal e involucrarse de forma mas activa?

No era demasiado prudente cambiar su actitud radicalmente, y pese que deseaba mas que nada demostrarle a Frisk, lo mucho que significaba para él. Decidió no alterar demasiado en las lineas temporales y frente a ella actuó como siempre. Por supuesto que se aseguro de ahuyentar a la mayoría de monstruos, bajo la dificultad de los puzzles, incluso amenazo a Undyne de forma sutil, sutil hasta que ella no pareció entender su advertencia, y por poco mata a la humana, entonces su sutileza era la misma que la de un camión de bomberos, completamente nula. Sans la miro con los ojos vacíos y le dijo sin ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, que si volvía a atacar a la niña sin provocación, le haría pasar realmente un mal rato. Decir que la capitana de la guardia real se sorprendió era quedarse corto.

La clase improvisada de cocina con Undyne, le atrapo desprevenido. Sin saber como sentirse realmente, estaba dividido entre la diversión, la ira y una extraña sensación de orgullo. La diversión, por que la situación no podia ser mas sin sentido, la ira hacia la capitana por llevar las cosas al extremo y provocar un incendio, poniendo así a Frisk en peligro y la curiosa sensación de orgullo, debido a la gran sonrisa que la niña le dirigió, mientras le contaba lo mucho que se había divertido. Era la primera vez en muchos lineas temporales que ella podia divertirse tan tranquilamente estando en el subsuelo y Sans sabia que era gracias a sus esfuerzos por mantenerla a salvo.

En definitiva, el esqueleto se aseguro de facilitarle el camino a Frisk, sin que ella se diera cuenta, por supuesto, e hizo su viaje mucho mas fácil de completar.

 **N.A: Aunque los primeros capítulos de la serie de "El amor de un padre" han salido al mismo tiempo, no serán de la misma longitud o actualizados siempre al mismo tiempo (aunque se intentara). Por otro lado, otras historias de esta saga, como las versiones de Underlust o Underfell, serán publicadas cuando las tres actuales estén como mínimo en el capitulo cinco.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

La primera vez que la ruta pacifista había sido completada, con la barrera se rota, Sans había estado contento tal y como estaban las cosas. Estaban en la superficie, algo que todo monstruo había deseado y soñado durante mucho tiempo. Estaba lo suficientemente contento como para ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando Frisk llamo "papa" a Asgore, quien solo había intentado matarla y no a él, que le había estado cuidando y protegiendo. Lo suficientemente contento como para ignorar la punzada de resentimiento que sentía ante el rey, por robarle su lugar, por quitarle lo que debería haber sido suyo. Pero estaba bien, el esqueleto podia dejar las cosas como estaban, él podia o eso había pensado, que mientras la pequeña niña humana fuera feliz, no le importaría, siempre y cuando pudiera ser parte de su vida.

Luego apenas una semana después de que se rompiera la barrera, un hombre se había presentado diciendo ser el padre de Frisk, se llevo a la niña, sin ni siquiera dejar que se despidieran de ella. No pudieron hacer nada, las tensiones entre humanos y monstruos eran todavía muy recientes y una pelea podia desencadenar una guerra. Legalmente la custodia le pertenecía a aquel extraño.

La ausencia de la pequeña en sus vidas fue notable para todos. Sobretodo para Toriel, quien se encerro a llorar a su habitación, por la perdida de otro de sus hijos... y para él, el esqueleto no podia soportar la situación, él que se habia conformado con solo formar parte de la vida de la humana como un amigo, ya no podia ni siquiera verla. La mera idea de que aquel hombre que habia permitido a Frisk perderse en el monte, tuviera mas derecho a cuidarla que él, era simplemente incomprensible.

Dos horribles semanas después, todo se reinicio. Sans no estaba seguro de si Frisk había reiniciado porque los echaba de menos, o si ella no tenia mas remedio, por lo que el esqueleto sabia aquel humano que se la había llevado podría haber provocado su muerte y en consecuencia el reinicio. Él se sentía en conflicto por un lado, no quería pensar que podría haberle pasado algo malo a la niña y por otro, un lado egoísta y cruel, solo quería que aquel humano fuera el responsable, así podría demostrar que no era adecuado para cuidar de ella, así tendría una escusa para luchar, incluso sabiendo que eso podría provocar una guerra...

Los restablecimientos comenzaron una vez mas, con el mismo resultado, siempre que llegaban a la superficie, los acontecimientos eran los mismos. Estaba harto, agotado, que cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho en las rutas pacifistas, el que se llevara el titulo de padre, fuera Asgore, alguien que solo intentaba matarla y no él. Por otro lado el padre biológico de Frisk, siempre aparecía a mas tardar tres semanas después de llegar a la superficie.

Quizás el problema era él, las cosas seguían igual porque seguía siempre la misma pauta, nunca interfería en los acontecimientos de forma activa, se limitaba a desear cosas sin interferir, ni luchar realmente por ellas.

Un nuevo reinicio, de nuevo el mismo guion de siempre, Sans observo como la niña cruzaba obedientemente el puente, y tomo una decisión. La mujer tras la puerta, le había hecho prometer que protegería y cuidaría al humano que saliera de las ruinas. ¿No le había pedido básicamente que se convirtiera en su padre? Si, lo había echo y tenia toda la intención de tomar el papel, no solo las responsabilidades. Esa vez, incluso si alteraba la linea temporal, incluso si la deformaba, haciéndola impredecible, no pensaba permitir que nadie, pero él, tomase el titulo de padre, porque nadie mas tenia el derecho a llamar a Frisk, su hija, excepto el propio Sans, el esqueleto.


End file.
